Question: Simplify the expression. $-5y(4y-7)$
Explanation: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-5y}$ $ = ({-5y} \times 4y) + ({-5y} \times -7)$ $ = (-20y^{2}) + (35y)$ $ = -20y^{2} + 35y$